


The Two Of Everything

by lilacwxne



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacwxne/pseuds/lilacwxne
Summary: It used to be so easy like that.But nothing last forever, and it is painful like that.





	The Two Of Everything

It used to be two of everything in this house.

Two pairs of slippers, one red pair belongs the younger and one blue pair belongs to the older. The red one is still in good condition as the owner just bought it two weeks ago.

Two cushions on the black sofa, one bright red and one dark blue. When you put them together, they look weird but it looks just fine to see them together.

Two kinds of magazines, literary and arts. They were just beautifully stacked on the coffee table, waiting for those two to read them on their free times.

Two cups with different patterns, one filled with warm tea also honey or lemon and the other one filled with black coffee ㅡ mixed with milk, in a lazy Saturday.

Two plates, one plate of tuna sandwich without slices of cucumber and the other plate of vegetable crackers with berries.

As the younger likes electric toothbrush more, they decided to have two of them in their bathroom, with different colors. Also a pack of dental floss.

Two bottles of shampoos. The smaller loves his hair to smell like peppermint while the taller loves to have his hair smell like alpine wood ㅡ the fragrance that the smaller also adores.

Two towels. One for the smaller's hair, he loves to wrapped his head with a small towel and wrapped his body with the bigger towel, which is actually belongs to his boyfriend.

Then, two pillows. Most of the nights, it was only the taller that uses the pillow as his boyfriend loves to rest his head on the taller's chest, lulled by the way the taller's breathing steadily. No wonder both of the pillows smell like alpine wood ㅡ or musk, from his cologne. But that is some kind of remedy for the smaller one whenever the taller one is away.

It used to be two of everything. Two souls living one roof, two bodies hugging each others through the nights, two pair of hands holding onto each others when the days went tough, two heads watching the sun sets from their bed, two person in love spending their days and nights together.

It used to be like that.

It used to be Jihoon held Wonwoo's hands whenever the latter complained about his days, he will give him sweet words to comfort the older one. And it used to be Wonwoo hugged Jihoon tight whenever they had fight, Wonwoo hates losing in an argument but for Jihoon, he is willing to take his armor down.

It used to be like that.

Only love filled the house, it felt so warm. Only laughters and chuckles, it felt so wonderful. Only good days around, it felt so nice. Only Jihoon for Wonwoo and only Wonwoo for Jihoon.

It used to be so easy like that.

But nothing last forever, and it is painful like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it is on my asianfanfic too. This one is for all of Wonhoon shippers out there. Yay!


End file.
